


Home

by pastel_garbage



Series: MCYT one-shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Short, aaaaaaaaaa, sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_garbage/pseuds/pastel_garbage
Summary: Ranboo tells Philza and Techno that he may have blown up the community house, bracing for the worst.I KNOW WE LITERALLY JUST GOT THE INFO OF WHO REALLY DID IT YESTERDAY BUT PLEASE THIS HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFTS I HAD TO POST IT ALREADY :(
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034424
Kudos: 101





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So that stream, yeah? lmao,,  
> anyways angst for the soul- sorry

“Yes, Ranboo? Is something wrong?” The blonde stepped closer, glancing him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“Ah-” He backed up in surprise, then weakly smiled, “I’m- I’m fine. I just need to tell you two something. And… well, it might change your view on me entirely and that’s okay- I just really need to say it. Before I, I lose the will to do it.” He rambled, and Techno lightly swatted at his head in a playful manner, face still giving nothing away.

“Then get on with it.” The piglin hybrid gruffed.

“Right- sorry-” He rubbed his neck, clearing his throat before glancing between them, “I… I sometimes don’t remember things I do, and it can lead to periods of time where I just forget it all. So…” He glanced back up from where his gaze had fallen to the snow, seeing the confused look on Phil’s face, “Um- remember the... the community house?” He quickly averted his gaze again as surprise settled on Phil’s face and Techno lifted a brow. He whispered, “I think… I think that I’m actually the one who blew it up… seems so, anyways… and, also, I had um, one of the discs for a while. Ah, quite-” he choked on a breath, hugging himself and squeezing his eyes shut as their gazes burned into his skin, “quite a long time, really. I didnt- I didnt even know. So uhm,” he wheezed quietly, stepping back as he heard Phil try to approach again, “I understand if you change your mind and want to kick me out now.” he quickly finished it, panting slightly from the effort of getting it out in one breath.

Then, a gentle hand reached up and patted his head, his eyes opening quickly to see the blonde man smiling up at him.

“Ranboo, we don’t care if you did or didn’t. For one, it sounds like you wouldnt have been in control of yourself, and for two- I think it’s safe to say we both don’t give a shit about whatever the community house is or the discs.” Techno nodded along to Phil’s words, showing a silent agreement. There was an unfamiliar glint in his sky blue eyes- something that looked shockingly like fondness.

When the stinging tears began to slip from his eyes he couldn’t help it, a sob catching in his throat as it registered that they didnt care and would still let him stay. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” He manages between gasps of air, letting Phil pull him into a hug and burying his face away in his shoulder, the burn on his cheeks eased as the man’s clothes instead soaked up the salty liquid.

This really was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short but I just need it outta my brain lol... I have another short I'm going to post that's a bit longer (1 n' a half doc pages v. 5 lol)


End file.
